1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to memory circuits or devices, and applications thereof in electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, semiconductor devices capable of storing information in various electronic appliances such as a computer, a portable communication device, and so on have been demanded in the art, and research has been conducted for the semiconductor devices. Such semiconductor devices include semiconductor devices, for example, an resistive random access memory (RRAM), a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), an ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM), an E-fuse, etc., which can store data using a characteristic that they are switched between different resistance states according to a voltage or current applied thereto.